Happy Birthday, Percy
by VestalVirginsOfRome
Summary: Happy birthday, Percy! Let's see what you are doing on this marvelous day!


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Done.**

A GROUP OF TEENAGERS walked to an apartment in Manhattan. The boys at the front, both clad in armor, looked like the leaders. One had black hair and green eyes, while the other was blonde with blue eyes. Everyone there was bleeding in _at least_ one place. The older leader walked up to the lobby man, and asked him for a key-card for the elevator.

The older boy coughed, getting the lobby-man's attention, "I need a key-card for the elevator."

The lobby man was surprised, "W-wait...I know you...you-you're Sally's son! The one that went missing!"

"Yes, yes I am," he said, as if used to this, "Now can you give me the key-card?"

"Oh...um, here you go..." the lobby man said, handing him the key-card.

"Thanks Matt, see you soon," he replied, walking into the elevator with the group right behind him.

* * *

_In the Elevator..._

"Your apartment is on the 7th floor, right?" one of the girls in the group, Piper, asked.

"Yeah. This'll take a while," the boy replied.

"At least the elevator music is better!" another boy, appearing to be goth, said.

The younger leader chuckled and replied, "Yeah, it is. But it's not the best."

Soon, everyone had nothing else to talk about.

"Awkward silence..." Leo, the boy with flaming hair, said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Leo...thanks, I was about to say that myself," Piper giggled.

"Yeah man," the green-eyed boy replied.

The sign went to 6th floor, and an old woman with a chihuahua stepped into the elevator.

"Hello, dearies," she said.

The green eyed boy paled, "Hello."

He checked the collar of the dog to see what it said.

"Um...dude, are you okay?" Leo asked.

He realized that the dog tag said CHIMERA, RETURN TO TARTARUS, ESC. 949.

"No, I'm not okay..." he said, pulling Riptide out of his pocket.

"Dearie, what are you doing with a pen?" the old lady asked.

"Don't play the act on me, Echidna. You should really change the collar on your dog," he replied calmly.

The group gasped, except for Annabeth, the girl with the grey eyes.

"Good job, Seaweed Brain," she told him.

"Okay! Relax! I will not eat you! I'm under orders from Zeu-" he stabbed her.

Gold dust littered the elevator floor.

The chihuahua barked and turned into the Chimera.

He prepared to launch onto the green eyed boy.

"Seriously, when will you learn to not mess with us?" Annabeth said, stabbing the Chimera with her dagger.

Even more dust covered the floor.

Soon, the elevator stopped at the seventh floor, and the group came out, heading towards a blue door at the end of the hall.

* * *

The boy with the green eyes walked over to the door and knocked three times.

The first time, he heard a baby cry.

The second time, he heard someone walk over to the door.

The third time, his mother opened, shocked at who was at the door.

"Hi, mom," he said to the woman who was crying with tears of joy.

"Percy! You've come home! You're safe-and-and you've grown!" she shouted with joy.

He opened his arms, and his mother gave him a hug, sobbing.

"Mom," he rasped, "Can't-breathe..."

"Oh!" she said, un-hugging him,"Sorry!"

They entered the home and he noticed the baby toys all over the floor.

"Mom? Do you have someone you want me to meet?" Percy asked.

She chuckled, "Yes, you have a baby sister. Her name is Cassandra."

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Follow me. Paul's at work right now. He should be back in an hour or so," she said, leading him to the former guest room.

In the room was a newborn baby sleeping in a pink crib. She had a tuft of brown hair, and her eyes were closed.

"She's...She's beautiful, mom..." he whispered.

"She also has a little gift from Olympus," she said, pointing to a small pen.

He picked it up, studying it, "It's a mini Riptide..."

She noticed a long scar on his neck, "Percy, what happened while you were gone?"

"Long story," the group replied. And so they set off to explain, eating blue cupcakes while doing so.

**Fin.**

**Happy Birthday to everyone's favorite demigod! Go to my profile to learn how to help join the movement!**

**Happy Birthday, Percy, where ever you are...Good luck...Don't die today...**

**So, how was it?**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Well, that's it. **

**This is VVOR signing off.**


End file.
